The objective of this project is to isolate, characterize and determine the mechanisms of action of certain factors, present in serum, that are required for growth and cell division of mammalian cells. Our major goals are to attempt to purify and study the properties of the BSC-1 growth inhibitor and to look for evidence for other epithelial cell growth inhibitors.